Total Mystery Island
Welcome to Total Mystery Island. At this camp you we are looking for the best detective. 2 characters for person. Winner gets 1,000,000 dollars and gets a detective company. Host Phil Loots - Detective - Turnertang TDI Characters Duncan - Turnertang Ezekiel-Ezekielguy Katie- Anonymos Sadie- Anonymos Noah- Tdifan1234 Izzy- TDI19 Lindsay- TDI19 Trent- Usitgz Custom Characters Matt-Ezekielguy Hank - Turnertang Dyl - Nalyd Renrut Nalyd - Nalyd Renrut Hailey - Tdifan1234 Pipsqueak- Codaa5 Belle - Nalyd Renrut John- Usitgz Teams Sneaky Cops Duncan Ezekiel Hank Nayld Dyl Noah Trent Izzy Evil Robbers Katie Sadie Matt Hailey Belle Pipsqueak John Lindsay Day 1 Chat Phil: Hey everyone. Welcome to Total Mystery island. Duncan: I'm here to win. I can beat up any villain. Hank: Well I can build an invention to capture any villain. Matt: I read a lot of books. I figured with my artistic talent, I'd be perfect for the job. Katie: Once I found out where Sadie was hiding when we played hide and seek but it was really hard! Sadie: I'm like soo good at hiding!! Katie: Omigosh!! Me too!! EEEEEEEE!!!! Sadie: EEEEEE!!! Matt: uhh.... Hank: (makes an invention that makes people can't talk and puts it on Katie and Sadie) That should do it. Sadie: (Destroys it.) What did you do that for?! Matt: (face palm) Hank: I did it because your annoying! (puts invention back on and super glues it so it can never come off) That should do it. Matt: YESSSS!! Katie: (Uses glue remover.) Stop it!!! Sadie: (Destroys Hank's tool kit.) There! Hank: Its a good thing I have a back up tool kit! Duncan: Just do this. (throw Katie and Sadie off a cliff) There we go. Sadie: It's like sooooo pretty here!!! Katie: I know, right!! Matt: (listens to gorillaz) get ur kewl shoe shine... Dyl: *waves* Nalyd: Sup guys? Duncan: Hey. Hank: Hi! Katie: (From the moon.) Hi guys!!! Duncan: How did she get up there?!? Nalyd: It's a mystery! Dyl: *rolls his eyes* Duncan: (sarcastically) Good one. Sadie: Well, when you threw us off the cliff, we decided to fly to the moon!! Katie: Yeah, it's like REALLY pretty up here!! Dyl: *regrets signing up* Nalyd: When do we start? Phil: if one more person would sign up as 2 characters we could start. Nalyd: Maybe you can let two people be three characters. Phil: if no one signs up in the next 5 to 10 minutes 2 people can be 3 characters or everyone can be 3 characters. Nalyd: One more! Phil: Nayld if you want you can sign up for 3 people or wait for one more person. Nalyd: OKay. If we still need it, I'll be three characters if nobody else joins in four minutes. Phil: Okay. Nalyd: OKay, it has been four minutes. Belle: Hi guys! Hi Dyl! Dyl: *they hug* Katie and Sadie: (Fly down to the camp.) Awwww! That's so cute!!! Nalyd: Duncan, Dyl, Belle, want to for an alliance? Dyl and Belle: *nod* Nalyd: Duncan? Katie: Hailey, do you want to be in an alliance? Day 1 Challenge Phil: Todays challenge will help you be sneaky and quick which are important detective skills. Todays challenge is Capture the Flag!! Phil: The Sneaky Cops base is in the middle of the woods and their jail is the Evil Robbers cabin. The Evil Robber's base is the cafeteria and their jail is the Sneaky Cop's cabin. Duncan: hey, Ezekiel do you want to be in an alliance with me and Hank? Nalyd: What about us, Duncan? Duncan: You can join too. Sadie: (Does ninja roll through the cafeteria.) I think I should be a field agent. Matt: can I join too? Nalyd: I meant the allaicne of you, me, Dyl and Belle. Pipsqueak: *The 11 foot man walks into the cafeteria* Duncan: Okay you can all join. Hank: (Builds a hover craft) Come on Nayld get on. John: (Blows up the sneaky cops cabin) We shall never be arrested! Trent: (Tags John) Joohn: I'm not out, sucker! Nalyd: OKay. How about Dyl and Belle guard the flag, and the rest of us get the other one. *gets on hovercraft* Katie: (Sneaks over to the flag and hides in the bathroom.) Hank: Okay. Hank: (flies hovercraft onto cafeteria roof) Duncan: (tags Katie) Ha! Dyl and Belle: *guard flag but start making out* Nalyd: Hank, Duncan, how about we all become an alliance and vote out either Ezekiel, Dyl, or Belle? Sadie: (Runs over to the flag and takes it back to her side.) This is for you Katie!!! Duncan: (jumps on sadie and tags her) Ha! Duncan: Okay. Hank: Okay. (starts climbing down the chimney) Sadie: I'm already on my side... Phil: She's right. Nalyd: Lets vote for Belle. Dyl is strong, but she is a distraction to him... some how... Duncan and Hank: Got it. Nalyd: Wait... Belle switched teams.... How about Ezekiel then, he didn't help. Duncan: I say we vote for Izzy she didn't do anything or maybe Dyl. Nalyd: I'm voting for Izzy then. I agree, Duncan. Sneaky Cops Vote Duncan: Belle, Hank: Belle, sorry girl. Trent: Belle kinda screwed up the challenge.